Pesterchum Confessions
by nyanchan101
Summary: A series of oneshots with various couples. I take requests for couples, and I honestly don't care what couple it is. I am a shipper of many ships (and by that I mean I ship everything). As the title implies, all the fanfictions base will be around confessing through Pesterchum/Trollian. I'm sorry if I don't get to your request right away, if you do request.
1. Chapter 1

turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG].

TG: karkat

CG: WHAT

TG: i have something really important to tell you

CG: WHAT IS IT

CG: YOU ARE SITTING RIGHT NEXT TO ME, WHAT COULD BE SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU CANT SIMPLY TURN AROUND AND TELL ME?

TG: i love you

CG: …

TG: well?

CG: DAVE…

TG: great, i knew this was a bad idea

TG: I shouldnt have told you

TG: god, im so stupid

TG: karkat?

TG: say something, dammit!

Karkat sat in his chair, reading Dave's text over and over again in his mind. He noticed Dave glance at him, but quickly look away. Karkat stood up and walked over to where Dave sat at his computer. He wasn't exactly sure what he was doing, but whatever it was, he was doing it.

Dave looked up at him, "look, karkat, forget what i—mmf!" Karkat interrupted his words by smashing his lips onto Dave's. Dave's eyes widened behind his shades, before fluttering closed. He kissed Karkat back.

Karkat felt himself melt into the kiss; he sat down in Dave's lap, allowing Dave to easily wrap his arms around Karkat's waist. He pulled Karkat close to him, deepening the kiss. Finally, Karkat broke the kiss, panting slightly for air.

"I LOVE YOU TOO," he said, wrapping his arms around Dave's neck and burrowing his head into his neck, and Dave buried his face in Karkat's hair.


	2. Chapter 2: KatNep

arsenicCatnip [AC] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG].

AC: :33 karkitty

AC: :33 i have something to confess…

CG: WHAT IS IT

AC: :33 karkitty…

AC: :33 im in love with you

CG: …

CG: NEPETA…

AC: :33 its ok if you don't like me back…

AC: :33 im just glad i finally got that off my chest

CG: NEPETA

CG: I

CG: YOU KNOW WHAT? HOLD ON.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased being trolled by asenicCatnip [AC].

Karkat ran out of the house. He rushed over to Nepeta's hive, and knocked on her door. She rushed over and opened it. "Karkitty, I-" Karkat didn't let her finish. He pulled her against him, holding onto her waist. He smashed his lips against hers.

Nepeta's eyes grew wide, she could feel herself blushing darkly. She wrapped her arms around Karkats neck. Her eyes fluttered closed. Karkat broke away from the kiss. Nepeta smiled at him, cutely. He smiled back. "I love you too."

**I had no idea what I was doing in this fanfiction. I'm sorry if its a lot like the DaveKat one, I don't like this couple as really anything other than a one-sided Sadstuck love, so this was a little hard for me to write. **


	3. Chapter 3: EriSol

caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA] at 11:13 PM.

CA: sol

TA: what do you want

CA: i need to talk to you

TA: look, your talkiing riight now

CA: i am goin to come right out and say it, so you better listen

TA: iim lii2teniing

CA: i lovve you

TA: what

CA: im not jokin, ok?

CA: im seriously in lovve with you, and nep said the best thing to do wwas come right out and tell you

TA: thii2 better not be a joke

CA: its not a joke

TA: hold on

twinArmageddons [TA] ceased being trolled by caligulasAquarium [CA] at 11:26 PM.

Sollux closed and turned off his computer, running out the door. He didn't bother to put on his shoes. He ran to Eridan's house, knocking roughly on the door. Eridan opened the door hesitantly. "S-Sol… um… about our earlier conversa—"

"Shut up," Sollux interrupted.

"W-Wha—" once again, Eridan was interrupted. Only this time, it wasn't by words. Sollux had stopped him with a kiss. Eridans eyes widened in surprise, but soon closed –slowly- as he melted into the kiss. Their lips parted, and Eridan said quietly, "I, um, I love you…"

"I love you too," Sollux replied.

**Gahhhh, I'm sorry it took me so long to write this. I'm also sorry that its not very good... gomen gomen gomen! I'm gonna try and update more often, but I have school, so I can't write often. Freaking homework...**


End file.
